


Darkside

by moonofmorrigan



Series: Tales of Faeries and Other Creatures of Mystic [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Magic, Erotica, F/M, Magic, Seduction, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: A door-to-door saleswoman encounters a man she is impossibly attracted to, who is very focused on her alone. She easily finds herself seduced by him. But why? And is he really all he seems?





	1. Chapter 1 - To Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



"I'm sure you'll be fine. Just remember your script." Shanna encouraged the person she was training today.

 

Delli just gave her an apprehensive look and knocked on the door.

 

The heat was sweltering. Shanna brushed her chestnut brown hair out of her face, and looked about the neighborhood. Delli was practically dancing in place, brown eyes shining, blond hair still immaculate. Shanna never could figure out how some women managed that. They looked perfect no matter what. They smelled divine even in 98° weather. Delli knocked again. Countdown to leaving began, and then the door opened.

 

Delli went into her pitch. Shanna however, was struck dumb. She became vaguely aware that the man had invited them in. She followed as if on automation. They entered into a room that was neat and modernized, but would probably seem odd to most. Bookshelves lined with books - only they we're fantasy novels and books on spell craft, paganism, history, mythology, spirit types, star charts, etc.

The art was also not what most would probably consider decent enough to display in their living room. Art of not only nude women and men, but often portrayed in a dark or erotic way. Still, to her eyes it remained tasteful, even if a touch pornographic. She spent her time looking about her in an effort to avoid looking at him more than anything. The man said practically nothing. On the occasions Shanna did chance to look at him, she found him staring intently at her. It would jolt her into continuing to look about her.

 

It was hard to look at him and yet impossible to not want to. Before her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His beauty was otherworldly almost. His hair was long, loose, falling to his elbows in a silvery shimmer. He was tall and built... The T-shirt he wore clearly showed that he worked out. The black jeans fit just as snug to him revealing long chiseled legs. His skin was pale and flawless. And his face.... Oval shaped with high cheekbones and lovely shaped lips and a straight lovely nose, if not for the masculine chin one would not be able to tell if he was a man or woman. His eyes, turquoise blue and seemed to have an odd sparkle in them. She never seen man like him. She doubted she would again.

 

She listened absently to what Delli was telling him.... She knew she had already lost the sale. She listened to what little the man said, would be drawn by what small movements he made.  Every push she made he seemed to get more irritated with. Finally she wrapped up.

 

His response was immediate, "I'm sorry to waste your time, but I'm really not interested in your products."

 

A flash of aggravation crossed her features and she attempted to rebuttal. Shanna knew it was a lost cause, but Delli being new didn't and went right into the company's policy of going until a "hard no" was given.

 

The man lost all patience with this. "I'm afraid I need to ask you to leave. I do not need what you are offering plain and simple." He stood and went to the door, opened it and gestured outside.

 

Shanna got up quickly, and bee lined for the door. She felt both comfortable and uncomfortable in this place. Or rather, so comfortable, that she was uncomfortable. That in itself was an odd feeling. Usually she would be unsettled - but that sensation was completely absent here.

 

Delli was still trying to her way into her first sale.

 

Shanna finally cut her off. "I apologize for taking up your time." She gave Delli a hard look and stepped out of the door. Delli followed, and the man softly shut the door. That was something Shanna didn't expect. She expected the usual slam. Once they were down the driveway Delli launched into the expected whining about the situation.

 

"I can't believe he wasted our time like that.  And what was with that weird art and shit in his house? Creepy as hell. Probably some kind of pervert or something. Plus he kept looking at you like a hungry cat. He's just weird as fuck."

 

"All the same, we at least got out of the heat for a little while."

 

"You are so annoyingly optimistic about everything."

 

"No." She shook her head. "I just don't enjoy hating my job anymore than I already do."

 

They looked back at the house as they began to walk away. They both started when they seen him watching them from the window.

 

"Probably his way of saying to get the hell off his property." Shanna put a longer stride in her step.

 

 

"He's so weird..."

 

Shanna, whether it was due to her overwhelming attraction to him or just that weird comfortable feeling she had couldn't feel that way. She even felt defensive on his behalf. "Everyone has a right to live the way they want."

 

"Yeah , but why would you put such pornographic pictures on display in your fucking living room? And I swear in the one picture some guy was drinking a girl's blood from a wineglass."

 

"To each their own." Delli took the hint that she wanted to drop the conversation, and they looked down the driveway of the next house.

 

Delli sighed reluctantly. "Here we go again."

 

They worked the entire territory and headed back to the van. As they were walking they went past the man's house again. Both looked over and seen him pulling out of the driveway in a black Cadillac.

 

"Wow. Ritzy car for a perv." Delli commented as he stopped to put it in gear, then caught sight of them.

 

He stared at them for a moment, then sped off.

 

"Fucking weird man."

 

"Delli, you pissed him off. Of course he's gonna look at you weird if he immediately sees you again."

 

She shook her head and gave her a sideways glance. " He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at you."

 

That night Shanna kept seeing the man's face. His twinkling eyes... She even dreamed about him. Odd, dark, erotic things that left her waking in a sweat, and overwhelmingly filled with want.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - To Seduce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanna finds herself in the same neighborhood the next day. What ensues makes her begin to raise questions and lead her perhaps into another type of world.

The next day Shanna volunteered to rework the territory she did with Delli the day before herself. Delli was going to train with the team lead, so that meant she had the whole day to herself.

 

Her mind kept going back to the man. She found him bewitching for lack of a better word. Not just because of how beautiful he was, but his art sense, his book choices everything was so different so free. He lives with all of that on the open, and didn't feel the least bit odd about it.

 

 Shanna envied that.

 

Shanna was always drawn to gothic fantasy, and even witchcraft and pagan beliefs. She had just never been very open about it. Her family we're all hard core Christian. So she let a lot of things be suppressed and hidden. From her collection of fantasy novels and movies to her advice on crystals that she saved online and off. She didn't even let them know she was no longer a virgin. Even at her age they'd raise a holy fit over it. If they seen her collection of adult toys they'd die of shame probably.

 

As she came across the street of the man's house she found herself looking at it as she waited on the householder. His car was in the driveway and the blinds were open.

 

The door to the house she was at opened and she immediately went into her pitch. The person listened , but wasn't interested. She took it off the list and moved to the next house and so on. Finally she finished that side of the street and crossed to start the other.

 

Eventually she was at the house next to his. She kept throwing glances at it through the hedges. She stood a little straighter when she seen him come out just as the person whose house she was at opened the door.  She went into her pitch. She felt more nervous than usual. He remained outside, quiet and unmoving.

 

The person refused, and Shanna just decided to move on without objections. She made her way to the sidewalk refusing to look at the man's house. She got no further than his driveway.

 

"You look thirsty", she heard him say, and watched as he made his way to her, and handed her a bottle of water.

 

"Thank you." She gave him an appreciate smile, then took a step away.

 

 

"Where is your associate? The one from yesterday."

 

"Delli? Oh, she's training with someone else today."

 

His eyebrow raised, and he nodded, then gave her a long look over. It made her feel strange. Not nervous, or even weirded out. He smiled, and she'd be damned if it wasn't the most enthralling thing ever! "You're a great deal better than she will be. Though I dare say you'd be better off in another profession." He made the comment casually.

 

She looked down embarrassed. After all, he just said what she had been thinking for the last 2 months. She shrugged. "It's not that bad."

 

His eyes told her that he didn't believe her. "It's a hard job, and you don't seem like the type of person who enjoys pushing things on people."

 

She shifted in place, and looked down at the concrete. She ran a hand over the sweating, cold bottle of water. "I'm not. But I have to make a living."

 

When she looked up she seen a sympathetic look on his face. Then it turned calculating and thoughtful. That gave her room for pause.

 

"Why don't you come inside for a little while?" He turned and began to walk to the house.

 

Her mouth opened in protest, but snapped shut as she felt her feet moving towards the house seemingly of their own will. His voice was so melodic and calming. Dreamy even. It probably had no problem persuading people to do what he wanted. She followed him to his doorstep, and he held the door open for her. She gave him a sideways glance, and stepped inside. He followed and shut the door behind him, locking it.

 

For whatever reason, this didn't alarm her at all. The overwhelming sense of comfort and peace flooded her. She looked around and took in the images in the room from before. She turned to the bookshelves again with even more interest. He merely stood back and watched her, as if accessing her for something.

 

She went to one bookshelf that was neatly filled top to bottom with books on spellcraft, fantasy, lunar cycles, and the like. She seen a title she hadn't in years and had to stop herself from reaching out to take it from the shelf.

 

She turned and seen his amused look. She gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude."

 

He shook his head 'no', and a small upturn on his lips appeared. "It's perfectly fine I assure you. Do you read a lot of fantasy?"

 

"Yes. It's hard for me to read anything else honestly."

 

He crossed the room and pulled out the book she had been eyeing, then put a finger on the spellbook next to it. "Do you practice the craft?"

 

Her mouth worked open and shut and she felt undoubtedly like she was under some kind of microscope. She shook her head. "No." She looked at the hardwood floor, and rug. "I've always been sort of curious though."

 

She looked up and he smiled again. He caught her with his eyes. They seemed to shine like the stars were caught in the irises. "Would you like me to show you?"

 

He took the book from the shelf, laid it on top of the other and outstretched them to her. She felt herself tucking the bottle of water into the crook of her arm, setting her bag down and taking the books, laying them on top of her clipboard. She didn't even look to see what the book was called.

 

"I think I can give you a more delectable drink than this water." He smiled again and went around her, disappearing under the arch that led to the dining room and stairway, and around the corner to the kitchen.

 

Shanna felt herself come back to reality, and looked about her again, shaking it off. She heard glasses clinking, and looked down at the books in her hands. The first she knew what it was. The other that lay on top was an introduction to witchcraft and spirits. Her eyes widened, and she almost dropped them when he came back in carrying two glasses of what looked like berry infused iced tea.

 

"Please sit." He set one of the glasses down at a chair across from another and then planted himself across from it in the other chair sipping his drink, his eyes not leaving her.

 

"Um, I really can't. I shouldn't even be bothering you. I'm on company time and I...I..."

 

His eyes drew hers in again. His features looked vexed and perplexed at once. They took another turn as he stood and his lovely face fell into a mask of concern and understanding. He stopped only two small steps away from her, and she caught sight of the painting behind him. It was of a man giving cunnilingus to a woman bound with silk ties to a four poster bed. He blocked it with his tall frame a moment later, and soon all she could see was his face. He reached out and tipped her chin up with two fingers, bent down, and crushes his lips on hers.

 

Her lips parted automatically, and his tongue plunged in. Beyond that she did not respond at first out of shock. She didn't even know this man's name! Then whether it was instinct or something else enticing her, her mouth began to move against his, and her eyes closed. The books and water tumbled from her arms, and went about his waist as she melted deeper into the kiss.

 

She felt his hands drift to her hips, and behind grasping her buttocks, pushing her against him. The kiss seemed to last both forever and only seconds at once. When he pulled away and began slowly kissing down her neck, his hands started to wander to the hem of her shirt, under it and up.

 

For some reason, her mind decided this was the moment to let some type of sense to return to her. "I really should go."

 

She felt a smile against her skin, and without even looking up at her she heard him ask, "Should? Perhaps." He laid another feathery kiss on her collarbone, "But do you really want to?" The hand under her shirt cupped her breast and massaged it through her bra, then shifted to pull the fabric away at her shoulder and re-cup it. His other hand traced up her spine and undid the clasps with an expert speed, then back down to her lower back and began to trace light patterns over the skin.

 

Desire began to cloud all her senses and pooling in her abdomen with each touch and kiss. He somehow knew exactly where to touch, and how. Where to suckle and where to kiss. he nipped at her neck then kissed at her jawline as she whispered, "I don't even know your name..."

 

His lips trailed to her earlobe, and he sucked on it eagerly for moment before his hot breath whispered, "You can call me Matthew..."

 

 "My name..."

 

"Shanna, I remember." Her name on his lips sounded almost like a song.

 

He claimed her mouth again, and rubbed himself against her groin. She bucked against him at the movements, and the pool of desire was turning to aching need. She moaned in his mouth, and broke the kiss herself starting to kiss down her neck.

 

"You're so soft... So warm..." She heard him whisper into her hair as he continued to run his hands under her shirt. It encouraged her more and her own hands began to tug at the hem of his t-shirt. He pulled her chin up just enough to lay a soft kiss on her cheek, then his hand went to the back of her neck, tangled in her hair and he roughly tugged on her hair, tilting it to the side as he dipped his head into the crook of her neck. Her head fell back slightly, and he pulled her as close against him as he could manage. Her hands continued to wander as butterfly kisses peppered the length of her neck, then when he reached her collarbone she felt him gather the skin between his teeth and nip painfully hard.

 

She winced at the sharp pain, then found her hand wandering to the back of his head as he began to lick and suck at it. An erotic wave she couldn't explain reached fiber within her - as if being put directly into her blood. She felt her knees begin to buckle wishing to part.

 

A few seconds later he left the spot and trailed to the other side, repeating the actions. His hands went back to her hips, and he pulled up looking at her with predatory look filled with lust.

 

He kept his lips a teasing distance from hers as he asked huskily, "Do you like it rough? Hard and deep? Do you like to beg?"

 

She'd never been asked such a thing before, but it made a surge of a low key orgasm hit her, and with her eyes closed she mumbled a "Yes."

 

She whimpered when he took her earlobe in his mouth again and tugged on her hair a little. "You're noisy too aren't you?" She merely nodded. "I like that. I going to make you moan and scream. I'm going to lick you from head to toe, then fuck you harder than you've ever had it before. You're going to beg. Tell me you want it..."

 

She nodded again as he reached under her shirt again and rubbed a nipple between his fingertips. "Say it."

 

"I want..." He roughly kissed and licked at her neck, and she could barely think, let alone form words. Images in her head enhanced by the paintings around her, and the sensations he kept providing of both gentle and rough. "Yes..."

 

He pulled an arm's length away, and took her hand. "Come, Shanna."

 

He began to lead her into the dining room towards the stairway. She made it to the stairs then her lust clouded mind was started into a cloudy fog of awareness when her phone began to ring. He looked down at her pocket extremely annoyed at the sound. However, he painted an alluring smile on his face, and attempted to urge her up the stairs by going up a step, her hand still in his.

 

The phone rang again. His lips became a flat line, and he inclined his head with a sharp nod clearly exasperated and telling her to get rid of them. Shanna pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was her team lead demanding to know where she was. She told him and seen Matthew's eyebrows and chin lift. He was clearly very aggravated.

 

"I'm sorry. I have to go. My car group is heading back to the office now." She looked behind her out the window and realized  it was dark out. Dear God! How long had she been there?

 

He slipped down and around her, and gracefully made his way to the door and unlocked it. She sluggishly followed. He went over to where the books and water lay with her clipboard and bag and bent over to gather them in a neat pile. He handed them to her. "To be sure you come back...",  he whispered in her ear. She gathered them tightly against her, and an appeased look crossed his face.

 

"I'll be sure to do so." she replied with a grin.

 

He caught her eyes again, and took her hand in his. "Come back tonight... if you can. I'll show you my other books, and explain some of the basics you should know about... everything, and perhaps pick up where we left off." He tilted his head with suggestive smile on his face.

 

She agreed with a firm nod, "Yes, that will be great."

 

He held the door open for her, and watched her make her way down the driveway. Once at the end of it she put the books in her bag, and wrote his address down on a piece of paper on her clipboard.

 

Once she cleared the trees and hedges, his door shut and the feeling of sheer comfort and of course raw sexual need began to clear. She went to the corner to wait on the van, and it pulled up only a minute or two later.

 

"Did you get anything Shanna?" Delli asked when she climbed in.

 

She shook her head trying to not look flustered and impatient. "Did you?"

 

"Yes!" She then launched into the tale of how it all went down.

 

The team lead who was driving just chatted with the person in the front, leaving Shanna to her thoughts. She tried to wrap her head around everything that had happened at Matthew's place. She paused when she thought about how he worded his answer. :: You can call me Matthew.:: That was kind of odd. She sighed, and realized normally none of it would have ever happened!

 

She almost has sex with a stranger! She eyed the books in her bag from the top. They seemed to burn into her mind. She wanted to take them out and look at them right in the van. More so, she wanted to tell the team lead to turn the van around, and drop her off at his house.

 

She didn't understand it. What kind of weird hold did this man have on her? Delli didn't seem to be effected at all. Why her? She was plain looking, not ugly - just not someone who people noticed, and well, fat. Not super overweight but 50 pounds more than she should be. Delli looked like a supermodel. With his looks, and mannerisms he could not have an end to the women at his feet. It made little sense to her, but she wasn't going to question it.

 

She felt her neck and ran a finger over the sore spots.

 

"Shit Shanna! Who were you fucking last night?! Those hickeys are crazy looking. They even drew blood. Damn..." Delli exclaimed in a lowered voice next to her.

 

Shanna put her hands over them, and felt the heat coming off of them. She cleared her throat, and let her hands drop to their sides, and leaned her head back. Delli dropped it fortunately. Shanna wasn't surprised. No one was really interested in boring little her.

 

When they arrived to the office they signed out, put their clipboards in the back and handed in their street sheets. Shanna stared at the address scribbled at the top of hers, and ripped it off, stuffing it in her pocket, before turning the paper in. She'll get yelled at in the morning about not meeting her quota...

 

The restless need settling in her stomach beat any anxiety over that out. She her goodnights, and made her way to her car. She put her bag next to her on the passenger's seat, and took the address out of her pocket. She eyed it, and put it on her dashboard, then looked at her bag and let temptation get the better of her. She pulled the books out.

 

The fantasy book was the first to greet her. She leafed through it. It was old but in pristine condition. She put it back, and looked at the other. She ran her finger over the cover. Did she really want to dive into this world? His world?

 

She always had been drawn to these things. A part of her even believed that the varieties of creatures in the old tales existed along with their gods. She still believed in the Christian god as almighty, but she couldn't shake feeling there were deeper things that been forgotten. The only ones who knew what those things were even remotely were the people who practiced the things that the ancients did. She longed to know if that feeling was right.

 

She looked up at the piece of paper with the address. Why was she so comfortable there? Why was she so drawn to him? Why did it seem like when she was with him and in his home like she was... home?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story. While I know I'm going to finish it regardless, I've been questioning whether I should post it. So, all likes, kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Also this is a very early Beltane present for The Mirky King! Thank you for reading almost everything I write whether it's good or not!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Unless otherwise stated all places, events and characters are fictional. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, places or events is purely coincidental. This work is copyrighted © Autumn M. Miller (MoonofMorrigan). The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited. All rights reserved.


End file.
